Tournoi
by SombralRose
Summary: Il peut y avoir différents tournois à la cours Narnienne.


Ce OS est écrit dans le cadre de la troisième nuit du FOrumFrancophone. Pour tout renseignement sur ce merveilleux forum, rendez-vous sur mon profil.

Thème : Tournoi.

Les tournois étaient courants de part chez nous. Une tradition. Elle datait d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. C'était un événement très attendu et très couru dans notre monde. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. C'était l'événement à ne surtout pas manquer.

Le tournoi était le rassemblement de tout le peuple. Tous se faisaient un devoir de ne pas le manquer. Tous les ans c'était un défilé de compétiteurs de toutes les classes et de tous les niveaux. Mais c'était aussi un défilé de prétendants.

Les compétiteurs défilaient dans le but ultime d'affronter un des Rois. Si possible, le Grand Roi Peter. Il était assurément plus prestigieux de battre ce grand roi plutôt que son frère, le Roi Edmund. Mais ce fait n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les deux finalistes se retrouvaient toujours être les mêmes. Peter et Edmund. Ce qui emplissait le peuple d'une liesse sans précédent. Le combat final était toujours spectaculaire. Les Grands Rois rivalisaient de techniques et de prouesses pour remporter la victoire.

Les prétendants quant à eux se bousculaient dans la loge des Reines pour s'y faire présenter en bonne et due forme. On ne pouvait approcher l'une des deux magnifiques reines sans avoir été préalablement présenté par Madame Castor, restée très proche des reines, tel était le protocole. Et personne ne devait y déroger.

- Reine Susan ?

Les reines se retournèrent, quittant momentanément le combat des yeux. Madame Castor s'inclina, tout comme l'invité. Elles ne purent voir sa tête que lorsqu'il la releva pour s'agenouiller devant Susan.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Votre Majesté, votre réputation n'est aucunement dévalorisée. Salua l'homme.

- Et quelle est cette réputation ? Demanda Lucy, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose et cela l'amusait toujours autant. Toutes ces processions à leurs pieds. Enfin, Susan recevait plus de prétendants qu'elle, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas !

L'homme se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette question. Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Sa grande beauté Votre Majesté, la beauté de votre sœur est sans égale et traverse les mers, Majesté.

- Est-ce à ce point ? Demanda Lucy.

- Que Votre Majesté n'en doute. S'insurgea presque l'invité, pas si invité.

- Tu entends ça Susan, ta beauté est sans égal. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! S'exclama ironiquement Lucy. Quelle chance !

- Je n'en suis pas si sure. Maugréa Susan se retournant vers sa sœur avec une grimace indigne d'une reine. Lucy lui sourit en retour.

- Dites-moi cher Prince. De quelle autre réputation jouit ma chère et tendre sœur la Reine ? Demanda Lucy se retournant vers le jeune prince, toujours agenouillé au pied de Susan.

- Et bien… euh… sa douceur nous ait aussi parvenu tout comme sa passion pour les tournois de tir-à-l'arc auxquels elle eut participé. Hésita-t-il, une nouvelle fois pris au dépourvu.

- Susan, tu ne m'avais point dit que tu comptais participer au tournoi. Je pensais, au contraire que tu détestais cela. Demanda innocemment la plus jeune des frères et sœurs Pevensy.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, mon adresse au tir-à-l'arc ne me fera pas prendre part à ces barbaries que sont les tournois. Réplique Susan, avec un sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le prince se tortilla.

- Vous aurait-on mal informé cher prince dans votre contrée ? Se moqua Lucy. Ce dernier s'empourpra, gigotant de plus en plus.

- Pro… Probablement Ma… Majesté. Bégaya-t-il.

- Comme c'est malheureux. Voilà qui est fâcheux. Sourit la jeune reine.

- Vos Majestés, si vous le permettez, je vais bientôt entrer en lice, puis-je me retirer ?

- Faites, nous ne voudrions pas que vous soyez disqualifié de ce tournoi qui semble vous tenir à cœur, prince comment, nous ne connaissons même pas votre nom. Répondit Susan, le sourire de plus en plus grand.

- Azald Omarion, Votre Majesté. Répondit le jeune prince. Je viens …

- Nous ne voudrions pas vous mettre en retard Prince Omarion. Coupa Lucy.

- Bien. Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer Reine Susan. Salua-t-il.

Une fois éclipsé, Susan se retourna vers sa jeune sœur, le sourire encore plus grand.

- Il est inscrit pour le tournoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non.

- Tu as gagné. Concéda l'aînée des sœurs.

- Bien sûr que j'ai gagné, il a fui comme la peste. Les compétitions entre les prétendants, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Elles rirent de bon cœur. Mais elles furent interrompues par Madame Castor qui leur fit les gros yeux et leur présenta un nouveau prétendant. Pour Lucy cette fois.

Susan se pencha vers Lucy pendant que le nouvel arrivant se présentait.

- Que la meilleure reine gagne. Elles serrèrent la main.

Les « tournois des prétendants » entre les deux sœurs demeuraient secrets à toute la cours, seuls leurs frères et leurs très proches amis étaient informés de ce passe-temps, mais il valait tous les combats du monde.

Très moyennement satisfaite de ce OS.


End file.
